jedi_academy_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelos'Koon
Biography Zelos'Koon was born in the Jedi Academy Order during the 3rd Vire War. ''His birth place was the Massassi Temple on Yavin 4. His birth parents were ''Cortana Eve ''& ''Joel'Ten'Koon. ''Zelos would of been accompanied with a twin sibling, if not for the fact that during the Ragnos War (the 3rd Vire War starting very quickly after that), after a vicious battle, Ragnos himself stabbed the right side of Cortana Eve's uterus. Killing the unborn infant twin. As Zelos'Koon was born, it was hard to find a safe place for him with different planets being invaded by the Vire. But soon later, the Jedi would settle on Mannan for the time remaining. At 1 years old, Zelos had a sister named ''Presa. ''But shortly after that, a Sith Lord by the name of Kono had killed Zelos's father. Zelos or Presa not remembering any memories of him of their very early childhood. Only pictures and old videos of him could fill those empty gaps. '''Childhood' After the end of the 3rd Vire War, the Galaxy as at peace for a short amount of time. Zelos was now 5 years old. His sister Presa just behind at 4. But, sadly, just as his childhood was about to lift off, it was quickly put to a stop as the Sith Lord Kono and the other fearful Sith made their way to cause trouble. Kono had destroyed cities, families, and even morals of Jedi. The Sith broke down Jedi slowly; along with whoever they could along the way. With many frequent meets of the very young Zelos'Koon, Kono toyed with him every chance he could. With no way of defense, Zelos was brought pain. Not only physical, but mental pain as he saw his friends and family get hurt in the very same ways. He wanted to help, but didn't know how. Joel'Ten'Koons step-brother, Richard Koon ''(son of ''Revan'Koon ''the Jedi Master and former Grand Master), made a promise to start training the 5 year old Zelos'Koon to help defeat the Sith Lord Kono. And, to bring justice to the murder of his father and others. And so the training began. It was very unusual for a 5 year old to start training in such conditions. The training's were not easy. They were harsh, unrelenting, and lethal. But, it was necessary. With the constant training at such a young age, Zelos had no child hood. He couldn't relate to other fellow children, which made him feel like an outsider. He had the mindset of an adult, a fighter. He knew what he had to do, and what he didn't have to do. Surprisingly, he was able to catch on very fast with the teachings. He would easily maneuver between strikes and movements, but still had much to learn. While he didn't feel like he was able to fit in, he managed to make some friends. ''Genis ''& ''Ashi. ''They were his first ever real friends. He was happy, very happy. Zelos and Genis were best friends. Zelos and Ashi were also best friends, but had the tension of wanting to become more. Zelos didn't know how to act around girls, given how he spent all of his childhood training. It was hard for him. '''Training On Blenjeel' At the age of 7 years old, Richard Koon brought him to Blenjeel. A harsh, lethal, and daring planet. It was labeled hazardous on Galaxy maps. The two went to the planet to train. There, Zelos learned more in the ways of the force. He was advancing more and more. Though, the harsh conditions were getting to him and at times, it felt like he would just give up and die on the planet. But he knew he couldn't. He broke bones, broke mentally, but kept going. On Blenjeel, the Sith invaded a near by village of people. Which was odd. The village was devastated. Zelos, after seeing the destruction, went to go look after arguing with Richard, explaining he was ready. As Zelos entered, he was met by the group of Sith. Alyssa, Able, Olthar, Sai, and Kono himself. ''Zelos didn't know what to do, but to fight. He made a move, but it ended badly as the Sith Brute, Olthar, with no effort. Zelos gained his first scar. On his left cheek. '''The Kono Tournament' As time went on, he was now 10. During that time, a mysterious sword, which his mother had found, bonded with him. It had unnatural elements and powers to it. Zelos made it his main weapon. As more time went on with training through a few months, Kono had held a tournament, after nearly killing Zelos's mother on live broadcast. Revan'Koon did his best, but couldn't defeat Kono in the tournament. The Sith also defeated the other fellow Jedi. It was Zelos's turn against Kono. After an hour of heavy hitting, heavy blows, Zelos was changing the tide. He made quicker moves against Kono; he was drawing out more power. After a faulty move (Kono throwing a force spike at Genis, almost hitting his heart), Zelos snapped. He unleashed his inner power at that point in time and started to bring down Kono. But Kono got the upper hand of Zelos and broke his arm. The two began to get into a clash towards the climatic end of the tournament. Zelos needed one more push. But then, Xyr Nei'ur, ''a Jedi Knigh at the time, threw a saber to distract Kono for a split second. In that split second, Zelos unleashed a powerful force blast from his good arm at Kono. Zelos's sword shot a bolt of lightning in the blast to help amplify it. Kono had turned into nothing. Zelos'Koon, at the age of 10, killed the Sith Lord Kono. With that, he gained the respect of the Sith. Kash gave Zelos Kono's lightsaber hilt, in which he uses today. '''Miotune & Early Twenties' As many years came and went, in his twenties, he found out of a planet named Miotune. Many battles were fought on Miotune during that time. The planet being something entirely different from what anyone has ever seen. One day, on a Miotune mission for a tournament, the Jedi were tricked. The President of the Arks (A faction of Miotune) trapped the Jedi in a arena. Cages of ysalamiri's were brought out. But, a love interest of Zelos'Koon, Anna, was affect by these creatures. Unable to move or breathe as she lived off the force, she fell helpless. The quick Sith, Kash, appeared and went to end Anna by throwing force spikes at her neck. But Zelos had quickly jumped in the way, getting hit in the chest multiple times. There, Zelos lost life. The Arks had pulled away fro reasons. But, fellow locals offered help to give Zelos life. A river on Miotune that could bring even the dead back and heal anything. So, the Jedi went and found it. They put Zelos in the water. It bubbled with a green and purple color. Only then to have Zelos emerge from it. He was back. But at the cost of life, his memory was taken. The Jedi took him back to the temple as they tried to fix Zelos, even teach him all over again if they had to. Zelos did not remember much. Maybe some faces. But, quickly, the Sith Sai had appeared. He took Zelos from the Jedi. Zelos was taken to the Sith where he was brainwashed. Sai used his dark side magic to corrupt Zelos and make him a weapon against all. They used his power for evil. Zelos killed many innocent. Brought down many towns and villages. He did the Sith's dirty work. Sooner or later, the Jedi found him. At last, the Sith and Zelos fought against the Jedi. lightsabers and force powers were thrown left and right. Zelos faced off against Richard, but the battle was going no where. Zelos walked away to cause more damage to others. But then, suddenly, voices were calling to Zelos. Olthar was about to finish Spatch when suddenly Zelos was given his memories back unexpectedly. He blocked Olthar's strike on Spatch. Olthar seemed to of understand of what happened and quickly threw Zelos down a ravine of darkness. In that split moment, Zelos had a vision of his father, of all his memories. He knew what he had to do. He launched himself out of the ravine and attacked Olthar. Zelos punched the ground with mighty force as it cracked and shook, making others fall down. Saving others. Zelos appeared infront of Olthar as their battle continued. At the end, Zelos ran out of steam and lost. After the Jedi gained their friend and ally back, they went home. But the memories of when Zelos was with the Sith, and the experiences, and the killings, still haunt him. But he soon learned how to control them. Zelos had learned new powers. One power called Mushin. ''He couldn't use it efficiently though. If at all. But he knew how it worked. Zelos learned that the blood that runs through his body, is that of ''Ancient Blood ''of Miotune. An entirely different story. He has connections to Miotune. Through battles, Zelos had to use a Staff and two swords, one of them his, to unlock one mystery of the planet. There, Zelos and others learned many things. But were also warned of many outcomes of the future that would test their morals, trust, and humanity. Zelos took note of these warnings. Few years later, Zelos had met ''Avali. A Zeltron. After a year, they married. As years goes on, Zelos was ranked as a Jedi Knight of the Order and was sent on many different missions. Years later, recent issues have brought challenges and concerns to Zelos. Those concerns and challenges he and his friends will have to solve soon, before it's too late. (Stops at present, at age 30). Description Zelos'Koon wears his unique black, blue, and grey casual outfit. Mainly when he works with New Dawn or on casual missions. He always has his signature black and red combat outfit ready for anything. It's loose clothing allows him for easy movement and the ability to stretch without major restraint. When he was young, he was given a red bandanna, given to him by his mother. It was made from his fathers ashes. One the bandanna, there is wording on there: "HAVE HOPE!" ''Those words he would read to himself in difficult times, which kept him going. Zelos is a very built man. Having early child training, not by choice, he was grown accustom to such conditions. Though with him being in shape, comes that of many scars on his body from his constant lethal battles. He has scars on his back, his biceps, and on his front torso. One big scar on his chest that goes across. And finally, his first scar on his left cheek from when he was a child. Zelos has black and blue hair. Though, when he was 10 at the Kono tournament, and when he unleashed his power within, the raw power degraded a strand of his natural blue hair color to black. From then on, different parts of his hair would fade black as he used his power. Being now a mixture of both colos. His eyes are light blue, almost glowing. His height is 6'0". With his physic, also comes his unnatural body strength. He looks strong, but is even stronger. Though, he almost never uses that strength unless absolutely needed. Gallery ''' Cybertronian-star-saber-transformers-age-of-extinction.jpg|''The 'mysterious' sword of Miotune Zelos acquired. (There being a secret compartment he did not know about) '' Sith light saber by chrisgobin-d7z8ffv.jpg|''The lightsaber of the Sith Lord Kono, which Zelos still uses till this day.'' Dantius' Lightsaber.jpg|''The lightsaber Richard Koon gave Zelos when he was ranked an Adept of the Order. Zelos still uses the broken down saber time to time.'' Zelos pose 3.jpg|''Half of Zelos's scars revealed after a battle with a strange person on Blenjeel on a plateau. '' zel young.jpg|''The moment the 10 year old Zelos unlocked his hidden strength during the Kono Tournament. Also his first strand of black hair.'' ' Category:Characters